Crash Bandicoot The Other Dimension 2
by Moon-sama
Summary: The last series was where Jeremy was trapped. He is now free and wants to do one thing, to stop Dr. Cortex. Unfortunately, he grew much in power with his new ally Dr. Nogthail. Will the heroes ever find Jeremy's cousins to help him? Or perhaps, more? DISCONTINUED as of August 19th, 2012.


_**Chapter 12 – Jeremy's Rescue**_

Note:_ Season 2 of the official Crash Bandicoot – The Other Dimension Quadrilogy!_

Remember:

* Crash speaks with a **Bold** font and even if he yells, it will ALWAYS be Bold.

* Rage and Fury is **Boldly underlined**. Crash Bandicoot is a exception to this as his font will ALWAYS be Bold.

* Quiet shouting is _Italic_, medium shouting is _**Bold Italic**_, and loud shouting is _**Bold Underlined Italic**_. Crash Bandicoot is a exception to this as his font will ALWAYS be Bold.

**Author's Note: Season 2 will have new crossovers in it. Prepare to see some that cannot be listed on the Crossover story categories.**

**Some sexual references is in this chapter.**

Jeremy knew it would be his final moments of living. He was aggressing to get out of the guillotine. With it all prepared, they are ready to cut his head off. But then, the guillotine broke and helped Jeremy free!

_It was Angela..._

"Angelique... You saved my life..." Jeremy said in shock when he saw the half Australian, Asian and Texan girl bluffing a bit.

"Please... just call me Angela..." Angela said in her shyest voice.

"Oh don't be so silly Angelique! You should be proud! As for Nathan and Neotricity, they almost killed me! We should leave now, for who knows what might happen to us!"

Within minutes, Angela was in Jeremy's arms. Somehow, her aura and magic made him as powerful as her. As he flew away from the first castle, it exploded. They flew all the way back to Lime River, where Crash had moved in to his new beautiful home.

Next morning, Jeremy woke up from his bed. Next to him, lied Angela... '_Did I slept with her...?_' Jeremy thought, '_Or was it a frivolous folly that she appeared next to me..._' Jeremy scooted aside from his bed. He knew that he wasn't a 17 year old teenager anymore... He is a 17 year old teenager who slept with a girl that is 2 years younger than him and didn't gave a crap. As Angela woke up, Jeremy softly kissed her on the forehead and handed her a book.

She smiled.

Jeremy descended down the stairs where his parents were cooking him breakfast.

"Good morning father and mother." Jeremy politely said.

"Ahh, good morning my son" replied Canus, his father. "Oohh... My back is KILLING ME!"

Both of Jeremy's parents were in their late 80's and almost 90... No one knew how Jeremy was born from a non fertile woman, or was it something else. Jeremy went to cook breakfast and started to take out something when he saw Crash in the fridge.

"Crash! What are you doing in _my_ refrigerator?" Jeremy said by shock

"**Umm... since your parent's hated animals, they let me sleep in the refrigerator-**"

"But your NOT even an animal! Your a _HUMANOID _animal!"

"**Yeah, your fridge needs more work dude.**"

Jeremy sighed and prepared pancakes and bacon for morning breakfast. He then got ready with the stove, which he knew how to take care. So he lighted up and cooked his food and Crash came out all cold.

"**Say Jeremy...**" Crash asked "**Syracuse has been acting a bit strange lately...**"

"I know" Jeremy replied "I dunno why though... It could possibly very well mean she is having problems with her head..."

"**Ever since she has been around us, she has been acting odd and been saying weird things... Don't you think that she is sensing something?**"

"No... Probably hallucinating."

Jeremy then finished his food and washed his dish in the sink. Crash followed the thing Jeremy did.

When school came about, Crash saw Sarah Ester walking down the halls. Crash was putting his stuff away in his locker.

"Heya Crashy!" Sarah seductively said.

"**Oh. Hi Sarah.**" Crash answered ignoring her seductiveness.

"Sooo... I heard that huge breakdown Syracuse had a few days ago."

"**Shes at the doctors...**"

"Hah... Well I think she has brain cancer or something. Which ever is cool because, well, she is crazy."

"**She doesn't have brain canc-**"

"Ohhh! And she also doesn't know how to act proper!"

"**She is the smartest girl in schoo-**"

"And her lack of intelligence!"

Tara came walking up and she heard what Sarah was saying. But Sarah made the biggest mistake that she could had ever made in her life.

"And one last thing, Syracuse is a MORONIC HEPECUSTUPILOTOUS BRAT!"

Tara then dropped her books in anger when she heard Sarah said that. Obviously she knew what the word was, and it wasn't a very good one either. She then grabbed Sarah by the shirt fast and threw her across the hall. Sarah then stayed quiet for the rest of the day, and Crash was very confused.

Time flew by and sure enough, Jeremy was in the arms of Angela again. But then, a huge blimp appeared.

_It was Neo and Nathan._

"Hello hello again!" Dr. Cortex shouted through the speaker "It's great that you escaped from my deviously evil prison Jeremy... But I know of your plans... And we are about to stop you."

"But how ARE you?" Jeremy shouted

"By hunting and killing you boy." Nathan shouted through.

Jeremy was scared and he ran with Angela and gain up the rest of the team. He had no choice but to steal a RV from a local RV show and run off as fast as he can. He sure enough, drove more south into the depths of the Wa Desert, formally a large sea now a desolate desert. Jeremy drove faster, to stay out of the eyes of Dr. Cortex and Dr. Nogthail.

"**Where are we going?**"

"Away from home Crash, I have cousins that live south of here. We can stay there if you like."

"Are they-"

"-farm people?"

"Yes young women, they are farm people."

"Well Crash, it's time for that adventurer again..."

"**Yeah Aku, and this time... it's with a new team.**"

_I will stop you some day Cortex... And you will see. I swear it._


End file.
